The present invention is a new and distinct variety of evergreen Azalea of the genus Rhododendron. This new Azalea, hereinafter referred to as ‘MNIHAR011’, was discovered in 2004 in Lawrenceville, Ga. ‘MNIHAR011’ originated from a planned cross hybridization in 1999 between the female azalea plant ‘Conleb’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,581) and the male azalea plant ‘Jay Valentine’ (unpatented) in a controlled environment in Lawrenceville, Ga. The present invention has a blooming period in spring, summer, and fall, dense, low-growing growth habit, and cold hardiness.
The new variety was first propagated via semi-hardwood cuttings in 2004 in Dearing, Ga. and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by semi-hardwood cuttings in Dearing, Ga. for over six years. ‘MNIHAR011’ has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations via semi-hardwood cuttings.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this variety have not been applied for. ‘MNIHAR011’ has not been made publicly available or sold more than one year prior to the filing date of this application.